I Love Her First
by viveamo91
Summary: Brittany leaves her parents a letter, telling them that Santana is her girlfriend. Later that day, they surprise her with a song in glee club. Spring 2012, Sweet Songfic.


**I didn't want to write Brittana, until after New York. And you know, it is what it is. And theres more good than bad I think. Hopefully they will get together in season 3!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, or the song in this story. **

"_Mom and Dad, _

_I love Santana. She's my girlfriend now. I'm sorry if this makes you mad, but I love her so much, and I hope you always will love me anyway. The glee club does, and they are like a family too. It was too scary to say this in person, but I really love her, more than anything._

_Love, _

_Brittany" _

Brittany left the note to her parents on the kitchen table early in the morning before leaving the house to go to school. She hopped on her bike, rode slowly looking up at the trees that were just starting to grow their leaves after a cold winter. Spring 2012 was promising to be beautiful.

She arrived at school early, and waited for Santana. When she finally saw her favorite girls big brown eyes a few minutes later, she walked slowly up to her, smiling and kissing her lovingly on the lips.

"I left them the letter." she said silently. Santana nodded, but her face was expressionless.

"That's good. I think it will be ok" she replied finally, her face struggling to hide her fear. Most of the student body knew about them, and she'd learned to deal with the bullying, she had Brittany to stand by her. But now that the Pierce's knew, they might tell her parents. And then, she may not have a place to live.

They clasped hands and walked into school, ignoring the snide comments from a hockey player. His opinion of their relationship didn't matter. They went to their lockers, right next to each other, even closer than the previous year.

Throughout the day, Brittany checked her phone for a message from her parents, a message saying "We love you anyway" or "Don't come back." The lack of any message was making her anxious, she feared they hadn't seen the letter, or even thought it was a joke. Santana kissed those fears away, though.

Finally, all classes over, it was glee club time. Rachel sang some song she had written, obviously about Finn. Mr. Schuster talked about choreography for an upcoming performance of theirs, and Quinn complained about something. When the club was about to head to auditorium, Brittany's parents came rushing into the choir room. Brittany's hand tensed up in Santana's, her heart rate increased rapidly.

"Hi, Mr. Schuster, I'm Aaron and this is my wife, Susan, we're Brittany's parents." Mr. Pierce said politely. "We were wondering if we could sing a song, that's what you do here, right?" Brittany's mother chimed in.

"Um, sure, I suppose that's alright" Will said, the confusion in his voice obvious. Santana held on strong to Brittany's hand, gently rubbing it with her thumb. So far, it wasn't obvious what the Pierces reaction exactly was, but they hopefully wouldn't be singing "(Leave) Get Out" Although they had been pretty big Jojo fans…

They plugged in the ipod they had brought and started playing a song. A sad sounding, country song started, a song neither Brittany nor Santana recognized, but as Brittany's Dad began to sing, tears of happiness filled both of their eyes.

* * *

><p>"<em>Look at the two of you dancing that way<em>

_Lost in the moment and each others face_

_So much in love your alone in this place_

_Like there's nobody else in the world"_

Aaron sang this part, smiling at both girls, while Susan stood by his side, beaming and looking at them as well, as if to say she agreed with her husband. The girls smiled back, and Santana wrapped her arm around Britt's shoulder, Brittany reached up and grabbed her hand again.

* * *

><p>"<em>I was enough for her not long ago<em>

_I was her number one_

_She told me so_

_And she still means the world to me_

_Just so you know_

_So be careful when you hold my girl"_

Mr. Pierce came up to the girls, looking from his daughter, to his daughter's girlfriend. He held Brittany's free hand, while smiling at Santana, but with a look in his eyes showing that he wouldn't allow his baby's heart to be broken.

* * *

><p>"<em>Time changes everything<em>

_Life must go on_

_And I'm not gonna stand in your way"_

Brittany's mother sang this part, smiling at shaking her head slowly, saying honestly that her and her husband wouldn't stand in the way of the two girls relationship_"_

* * *

><p><em>But I loved her first and I held her first<em>

_And a place in my heart will always be hers_

_From the first breath she breathed_

_When she first smiled at me_

_I knew the love of a father runs deep"_

Mr. Pierce hugged his daughter from behind, both of them now had tears escaping their eyes. Santana brushed a finger under her eye as well. It was touching to see how much Brittany's father loved her.

* * *

><p>"<em>And I prayed that she'd find you someday<em>

_But it still hard to give her away_

_I loved her first"_

He moved to Santana to sing to her, brushing a lock of hair away from her face. It was just then she realized it was intended to be a wedding song, which made it even more touching.

* * *

><p><em>"How could that beautiful woman with you<em>

_Be the same freckle face kid that I knew_

_The one that I read all those fairy tales to_

_And tucked into bed all those nights"_

Mr. Pierce pulled up a chair next to Santana, and threw and arm around her, as they looked at Brittany with adoration. She smiled, as she had also known Brittany as a freckle faced kid, who needed a fairy tale read to her. She still tucked Brittany into bed at night.

* * *

><p>"<em>And I knew the first time I saw you with her<em>

_It was only a matter of time"_

Mrs. Pierce joined in, making eye contact with both girls, telling them that the letter they had relieved that morning was a letter they had been waiting for from the time Brittany had brought Santana home at age 7.

* * *

><p><em>"From the first breath she breathed<em>

_When she first smiled at me_

_I knew the love of a father runs deep"_

Aaron's arm was around Santana, Susan's arm was around Brittany, and Santana and Brittany were locked in a tight embrace. Mr. Pierce gently turned Santana's head, and the girls looked at him closely as he sang the last lines of the song

* * *

><p>"<em>Someday you might know what I'm going through<em>

_When a miracle smiles up at you_

_I loved her first"_

Both girls held tightly onto each other, knowing they were accepted, at least by Brittany's parents. They thought of their future children, which was scary but wonderful at the same time.

Unconditional love filled the room, love between friends, love between girlfriends, and love between parents and children, even children yet to be conceived. More than a few of the glee club members were crying, and Puck was certainly a part of this, his thoughts obviously with Beth. Each couple in the room connected themselves in someway, hugging, kissing, or just holding hands.

"We love you both, unconditionally, always." Mrs. Pierce whispered.

**Songfics. They get in your head, and they become formatting nightmares! Please tell me if I should take out the line breaks, or if they help. And of course, Reviews are always really appreciated!**


End file.
